profandomcom-20200213-history
Merchant
"A zeny saved is a zeny for smashing monsters silly!" Zeny talks, and nobody knows more about this fact than the Merchants. They are the dealers and traders of the realm, peddling things from the common to the bizarre. They don't just deal with Zeny though; a successful Merchant knows the balance of the economy, capable of knowing when a risk is worth taking. They are not above bashing their enemy with their earnings if the trade-off is a profitable one. Buying low and selling high, the Merchants of Midgard know when the price is right. Merchants change from Novices who have gained 10 Job levels. As implied by their name, these jobs handle the economy of Ragnarok Online. They have skills allowing them to buy cheaper from NPCs and sell their loots at a higher price. They are also capable of setting up shop anywhere, allowing other people to buy their items even if the owner is away from the computer. Merchants are not too shabby in battle either, capable of dealing damage greater than even a Swordsman's Bash, although it does come at a cost. And even though their normal attacks aren't that strong or fast, they are capable of equipping most melee weapons. Upon reaching at least Job Level 40, the Merchant can change into either the Blacksmith or Alchemist class. = Jobchange Guide = #Upon reaching Novice Job Level 10, go the town of Alberta: the Harbor City. #Go to the Merchant's Guild (35,42). It is the building at the lower-left part of the map. #Inside, talk to the Head Merchant, Chief Mahnsoo to begin the Jobchange quest. You will need to submit an application and pay a fee of 1,000z. If you don't have that much yet, you can pay 500z now and just pay the other 500z when you are done with the task. #With this out of the way, Mahnsoo will ask you to take a package to a city. There are four(4) possible cities and two(2) possible delivery codes. Be careful and note them well; if you make the wrong delivery, you will have to redo the test (and pay the application fee). ##'Prontera:' ###2485741 ###2328137 ##'Geffen:' ###2989396 ###2191737 ##'Morroc:' ###3012685 ###3487372 ##'Byalan'(NOTE: If you were assigned to deliver a package to Byalan Island, Mahnsoo will ask you to deliver a personal letter as well) ###3318702 ###3543625 #After getting the details, go to the bottom room to get the package to be delivered. Talk to the Merchant Guildsman, Union Staff Kay and tell him you are here for the Job Change quest. He will ask you the serial number of the package and the location of the delivery. Provide him with the information given to you by Mahnsoo, and you will get a Delivery Box. #These are the delivery locations for the package in every city: ##'Prontera:' Southeastern corner, Kafra Employee (248,42) ##'Geffen:' A man with glasses inside the Mage Guild building (entrance at 61, 180) ##'Morroc :' Inside the house at northeastern part of the map(entrance at 274, 269) ##'Bylan Island:' Kafra Employee (106,58) #Find the NPC you are supposed to deliver the package. If it is the right delivery item, you will get a receipt. #Return to the Merchant Guild and give the receipt to Mahnsoo. If you have only paid 500z for the application fee before you need to pay the additional 500z now. If you have no more problems with the Guild and the quest, Mahnsoo will now certify your change of class. Welcome to the rank of Merchants! = Builds = Skills Skill builds for Merchants are dependent on their uses. Battle types will want to maximize their Mammonite as soon as possible to help in leveling, especially if they have the funds to use it continuously. They will also maximize Enlarge Weight Limit and Pushcart in order to increase the number of potions they can carry so they can stay longer in the field. Quest skills should be taken as soon as the character can get them; Crazy Uproar provides a nice and simple 4 STR bonus, while Cart Revolution is a very good mobbing skill. For Vending Merchants and/or those who wish to become Forgers or Brewers when they change jobs, they may consider getting 9 to 10 levels of Discount and Overcharge in order to get more zeny from loots and to get more items per zeny. Vending can be maxed in order to allow the maximum capacity of selling space. Pushcart should be maximized before changing jobs so as to not be hampered by the slowed movement speed or the constant removal and renting of carts. Item Appraisal is usually ignored because the item Magnifier will also appraise items, but it can be taken if there are no more other skills needed. Stats The stat allocation of a Merchant usually relies on what build he or she will be as a 2nd Job. The stat builds of the chosen final build will determine how stat points are to be used during the Merchant days. However, if the character is only to be used so as to get maximum OC-DC and Vending, then the High AGI battle build may be considered; it has a high ASPD so as to be able to deal damage faster, and a high FLEE so recovery items won't be used very much. If the Merchant has a lot of Zeny, a high STR Mammonite build may be considered. Mammonite does a lot of damage per attack and it has less cool down than Bash, so this build could kill monsters faster especially if the Merchant has good equipment. See: Blacksmith Builds, Alchemist Builds =Equipment= *Headgear: **Cap/Cap1: Def + 4, Upper **Goggles1: Def + 5, Upper-Middle **Angel Wing: Def + 2, AGI + 1, LUK + 1, MDEF + 3, Upper **Magestic Goat: Def+3 Str+1 * *Weapon: **Daggers ***Jujube Dagger: Wind Property ***Kindle Dagger: Fire Property ***Fisherman's Dagger: Water Property ***Obsidian Dagger: Earth Property ***Main Gauche4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output **Swords ***Blade4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output ***Fireblend: Fire Attribute, enable use of Firebolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 with each physical attack ***Ice Falchion: Water Attribute, enable use of Coldbolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Coldbolt level 3 and 5% chance to freeze enemies with each physical attack, freeze owner by 1% with each physical attack **Axes ***Elemental Two-Handed Axe ***Bloody Axe: STR + 10, increase movement speed when equipped ***Tomahawk: Wind property, allows the use of Throw Tomahawk ***Light Epsilon: Holy property, increases damage against Demon monsters by 3%, allows the use of level 3 Heal **Mace: ***Mace4 ***Chain3 ****Compounded with proper cards to maximize attack damage *Shield: **Buckler1: Def + 4 *Armor: **Coat1: Def + 4 **Formal Suit1: Def + 5 **Chain Mail1: Def + 8 *Garment: **Muffler1: Def + 2 **Manteau1: Def + 4 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Whisper Card: Perfect Dodge + 20, increase damage from Ghost Property by 50% ****Raydric Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 20% ****Noxious Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, increase tolerance against ranged attacks by 10% ****Orc Baby Card: Flee + 10, increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, FLEE + 5 and Neutral property resistance +5% if Garment is refined greater than 9 *Shoes: **Shoes1: Def + 2 **Boots1: Def + 4 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Matyr Card: MHP + 10%, AGI + 1 ****Verit Card: MHP/MSP + 8% ****Gold Acidus Card: MHP/MSP + 4%, MHP/MSP + 4% and HP/SP recovery + 5% if shoes are not refined higher than 4 ****Ancient Firelock Card: STR + 2, MHP/MSP + 10% if shoes are refined higher than 8 ****Boss Egnigem Card: MHP/MSP + 10%, recover 50 HP and 10 SP every 50 seconds *Accessory: **Ring: STR + 2 **Brooch: AGI + 2 **Glove: DEX + 2 **Clip1: MSP + 50 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Mantis Card: STR+ 3 ****Zerom Card: DEX + 3 =Skills= Merchants need to do some quests in order to obtain the following skills: =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Blacksmith *Alchemist *Mastersmith *Biochemist Category:Classes Category:Merchant Category:First Classes